


When Dad's Away

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Consensual, Dean's Older, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Incest, Incest Kink, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam's 12, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wet & Messy, almost, maybe 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: When Dad's away the kids will play... or big brother will fuck little brother's brains out.





	When Dad's Away

**Author's Note:**

> I.... was in a mood.

Dean kisses Sam’s forehead first, stays there and breathes in that Sammy smell he’s loved since he first held the kid. Sam’s trembling in his arms, his breath coming out in little pants as he tries to nudge his little face up for more. 

“Tell me what you want.” Dean doesn’t ask, he never asks. No, he demands, and when that doesn’t work he takes what he wants. 

A whine escapes Sam’s throat as Dean’s hand closes around his long neck. Baby soft skin that he hopes Sam never outgrows. Wants to keep him this size forever, just short enough he has to look up at Dean, has to lean up on his tiptoes to beg for his mouth. 

“Tell me what you want or you don’t get it.” 

Sam swallows and Dean can feel it beneath his hand. Squeezes a little just to hear that hitch of breath in Sam’s voice. “You.”

“How do you want me, Sammy?”

“In-inside me,” he whispers like a girl. Pillowy soft voice fanning across Dean’s lips. 

He leans in and licks into Sam’s mouth, not even trying to kiss him, just wants a taste of that candy-colored mouth. Sam whines and his entire body shakes as Dean pushes him against the wall, shoving his tongue into his baby brother’s mouth as far as he can. Would make Sam choke on it if he could. Chokes him anyway with his hand and growls into his mouth. Applies more pressure until Sam’s little hands start to scramble for Dean’s forearm. Until his nails bite into his skin. Sucks Sam’s little tongue before pulling back and spitting into his brother’s gaping mouth. 

He releases Sam, watches with hard eyes as he falls to his knees, his skinny back heaving as he tries to catch his breath. But then those sunflower eyes are looking up at him again. Mouth all red and pretty, spit dripping down his chin as Dean pulls his cock out and grabs a fist full of that long hair atop his baby brother’s head. Sam’s eyes glaze over the second Dean’s cock touches his lips. His mouth falls open and Dean doesn’t hesitate, never hesitates, to shove his cock inside. Groaning when Sam’s tongue presses to the underside of it.

“Fuck, Sammy. That hungry for my cock, huh?” Sam nods, eyes rolling back as Dean fucks forward, watches as he doesn’t even attempt to swallow around him. “Little cock slut. Fucking whore for dick, Sammy.”

He pushes forward until his dick slides half way down his baby brother’s throat. It took him months to not throw up on Dean’s dick each time he slid down that tight throat, but Sammy’s twelve now and Dean knows that in a few more months he’ll be able to get his whole dick in there. Could squeeze his little throat and feel himself inside of him. 

For now, Sam struggles not to gag. Tears flood his eyes and he doesn’t try to wipe them away, in fact, he blinks so that they fall. Knows his big brother likes to see him cry while he chokes on his fat dick. 

Dean pushes in farther and pulls Sam’s hair as he chokes him down, hips stuttering as Sam’s throat closes around his dick. He pulls out and jacks his cock while Sam heaves for air. Spit and precome drip down his face and Dean can’t resist slapping that pretty face a few times before he’s shoving back in. Sam makes the best noises when he’s got a mouthful of his big brother’s dick. His nails bite into Dean’s hips but he never pushes him away, only pulls him closer so he can try to fit as much as he can inside. 

When Dean lets him breathe again, it’s pressed up against the base of his cock where Sam can breathe him in. He once caught Sam jacking off with a pair of Dean’s dirty boxer briefs on his face. Said he loved the smell. That pink mouth is drooling onto Dean’s balls now as Sam inhales fresh from the source. His hand is on his dick that’s still encased in his jeans. There’s a stain there already and Dean wonders if he came before or after Dean shoved his dick down his throat. 

He pulls Sam back by his hair again and leans down to spit into his mouth again. Sam’s tongue darts out and Dean does it again, watches as Sam swallows it and begs for more. He can’t resist leaning down and licking into Sam’s mouth again, sucking on his tongue and tasting himself there mixed with the cherry slush Dean bought him from the gas station. He gathers as much spit as he can and pushes it into Sam’s mouth. 

“Hold it there,” he says while he stands back up. He takes his dick in his hand and rubs it along Sam’s little tongue before he grabs the back of Sam’s head and thrusts forward into his mouth. Sam gags and his nails claw down Dean’s flexing thighs. 

His dick hits the back of Sam’s throat and Dean keeps pressing until Sam’s convulsing around him, clawing his skin until Dean’s sure there’s blood. Sam’s eyes are wide and there are so many tears falling now. His nostrils are flaring as he tries to breathe but Dean’s there to plug it shut. Smiles when Sam’s eyes roll back and his body starts to go slack. Dean pulls out before Sam passes out. Pushes him onto his back and strips Sam’s pants off, pulls his Superman boxers down and throws them across the room. Sam’s trying to fight for air but still holds his legs up, hands behind his knees when Dean pushes them. 

His hole is red and there’s come leaking out, but Dean knows he’s still tight. That Sam isn’t stretched out enough to take his fat dick. So being the good big brother he is, he leans down and spits directly into his baby brother’s asshole. Sticks his thumb just inside the rim and pulls down until he can see the three loads he’s filled him with just today. Sam groans and hitches his hips. Dean gives him what he wants and points his tongue. Licks Sammy from the inside out until he’s dripping like a girl. 

“Such a pretty pussy for me, Sammy.” He slaps his hand against Sam’s hole just to watch it clench for him. Still baby soft like the rest of him. “Hungry for your big brother’s dick. Fucking slut, Sammy. God, how’d you get this slutty?”

Sam just moans, his fingers digging into his own skin. “Fuck me.” He’s crying now. His little asshole winking at Dean, frothing with his big brother’s come. 

“Yeah, just want another load in you.” Dean positions his cock and drives forward, groaning as Sam cries out. Tries to clench his legs, but his own hands won’t let him. Dean doesn’t wait for Sam to get used to him. He fucks into Sam and holds a hand on his stomach so he can feel himself inside. Watches as his cock stretches Sam wide, his rim red and leaking come. “So fucking desperate for a cock in you, Sammy. But just my cock right?” Sam’s nodding, his mouth open as sounds of pain and pleasure rip through him. “Only mine. Cause you are mine, aren’t you baby brother?”

Sam gets off on it. Dean reminding him their brothers. Reminding him how desperate he is to have Dean inside of him. Sam’s legs have fallen open now and Dean’s thrusts move him like a ragdoll. His little cock is jumping on his stomach each time Dean fucks into him. He’s hard too, little balls drawn up so tight and Dean knows just what he needs. 

“Want me to come inside you, Sammy? Breed up your little pussy?” Sam’s hands flail out and try to reach any part of Dean he can. “Tell me you- fuck- tell me you want it Sammy, gotta tell me. Tell me-”

“Fill up my pussy, big brother.”

It’s barely a whisper and Dean’s shaking. He lasts three more thrusts before he’s rutting into Sam, humping his ass and spreading his baby cheeks to get in as deep as he can. His cock jumps against Sam’s stomach and Sam comes, clenching around Dean, his cock untouched, as Dean comes inside of him. He doesn’t stop rutting, small jerks that come with the aftershocks. 

When he catches his breath, Sam is passed out. His jaw slack and long limbs limp. Dean picks him up easily, Sam’s still so small, and carries him to the bed. He keeps his cock inside even as he goes soft, pushes his come around until Sam starts to wake up. He’s smiling at Dean and then pulling Dean close so he can get a kiss. A real one this time, lips to lips, until Dean slips three fingers inside of Sam and fucks him with them. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” his words slurring together as he rides Dean’s fingers. It’s a mess of noises, the slick sound filling the motel room and Dean wonders if the neighbors know he’s finger fucking his twelve-year-old brother. 

Sam’s orgasm is dry and he licks Dean’s fingers like his come is candy. Sucks them until they’re clean and begs Dean for more. He feeds Sammy his come, knows they’ll get to start over tomorrow. Sam sucks his fingers until they’re pruning, and Dean can’t resist leaning down and cleaning Sammy out with his tongue. He slurps and sucks, gets Sam all wet again, gets himself hard enough that he can just slip inside. Sam’s falling asleep now, twitching because he’s oversensitive, and Dean takes his time adding two fingers alongside his dick before he starts fucking Sam into the mattress. Sam’s just making noises now, sounding like a two dollar whore, and his back arches when Dean shoves a third finger inside. 

Dean pulls out and watches Sam gape before he spits into his hole. He fucks back into him again, watches Sam’s hole swallow him up a few more times before he pulls out. Sam’s sliding down the bed already and Dean doesn’t even have to tell him to open his mouth before he’s coming across Sam’s face, the last few drops are fucked into the back of his throat and Dean pushes three fingers back in Sam’s hole just to feel him clench around him while Sam suckles his cock until he’s soft again. 

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean kisses the words back into Sam’s tired mouth, then licks his come from Sam’s face before feeding it to him. Sam sucks on his tongue like a baby would a bottle before he falls asleep. 

Dean laps into his brother’s mouth a few more times before he pulls him into his arms. Sam’s hole is open enough he can slip his soft cock back inside. He doesn’t care that he’s oversensitive. Sammy will wake up on his cock in a few hours and ride him until he passes out, and Dean will fill him up again before he falls asleep for the night. 

They only have three more nights of this until Dad gets back, and Dean promised Sam he’d give him his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I hate myself.


End file.
